Save My Life
by Her Diamonds
Summary: One thing. That's all it takes for your entire life to change. One little thing. One second you're on your way to work, the next thing you know, your life is hanging in the balance. {Owen x Amelia}
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I decided to post this story here. I mainly post on tumblr but I decided to share this one. It's going to have relatively short chapters. I don't have a schedule of posting. Just whenever I seem to be inspired to write. Hope you enjoy! Plaese R&R :)

Meredith walked out of the OR, glancing at her blaring pager, she saw Owen heading towards her. "You get paged 911 to the ER too?" Owen nodded as they took the elevator down to the emergency room floor.

"Bailey what do we have?" Owen asked, grabbing a gown and walked out of the hospital, into the ambulance bay.

"30 year old female, crush injuries from a car accident. ID unknown." Bailey informed.

Meredith breathed. "Prepare for disaster." She told them. The ambulance pulling up into the bay. The back doors flew open, an EMT hopped out, handing Meredith the chart.

"Her blood pressure is 86 over 49 and dropping. Her pulse is weak. She isn't doing well, Docs." Another EMT informed.

They unloaded the stretcher onto a gurney, an oxygen mask covering the woman's face. Pumping her with air to breathe.

Dark hair, matted with blood, covered the woman's face and shoulders. Owen pushed the hair back, holding his light to check her pupils. He opened her eyes, stepping back after getting a good look at her.

"This-" he paused, trying to swallow back the bile in his throat.

"What?" Meredith asked before looking at the woman. She stepped back, shaking her head in denial. "No. No. Bailey, take her. Save her now." Meredith yelled.

Both EMT's looked on in confusion. "This is Dr. Amelia Shepherd. Her sister in law and his girlfriend." Bailey told the two before pushing the gurney into the ER. "I NEES SOME HELP OVER HERE." She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

_For the guest reviewer who asked my tumblr: it's cicinicole-14 I have a ton of stories under the tag #cici writes just because I can't add them to my fic page thru mobile. /:_

 _And ailing: I make no promises. I write whatever the muse wants._

 _If y'all ever have any questions or fic requests, you can message me on tumblr. I'll be happy to comply._ :)

Owen ran up to the OR floor, Meredith running behind him, tears in both of their eyes. The two both grabbing face masks and rushing through the OR doors. Miranda Bailey taking a pause, lifting her scalpel up and turning towards the two.

"Wh-Whats happening Bailey?" Meredith asked. Her voice small and fragile.

"You already know she was brought in. Car accident. She was on her way here, and some drunk driver t-boned her car. The car flipped and she slammed her head into the steering wheel. Dr. Nelson is on his way here." Bailey informed them. She noticed the two both stepping closer. "Nah-uh. Step back you two. I cannot be operating on her with you two hovering over me and neither of you can operate on her. I'll page you when she's in recovery." Bailey instructed and both Owen and Meredith walked out of the OR.

Meredith stared at Owen before falling into his arms in a hug. "We aren't the closest, but I can't lose her too. After Derek, she's all I got. I can't even imagine how you feel." Meredith broke down in his arms.

Owen held her tight. Fighting the tears. They sat together on a gurney outside of the OR, hand in hand. Hours later, Bailey led the hospital bed out of the OR, Owen and Meredith standing up and following her into the elevator, seeing the brunette lying on the bed. Bandages and stitches covering her body.

Owen brushed hair out of her face and Meredith grabbed her hand, cold in her own. Tears still falling down her face. Bailey cleared her throat. "You two need to take a walk when you step off this elevator. She needs time to wake up. We need to make sure she has no lasting effects." Bailey told them both.

Meredith half-heartedly nodded at her in response as Owen still stared back at Amelia, lying helplessly in the bed. The elevator doors opened and Meredith took Owen's arm, pulling him away from the hospital bed.

They sat in wait. Waiting for Bailey to page them again. Meredith's pager beeped and they both jumped, looking at the page.

Hurrying down the hospital corridors, they found Amelia's room, Bailey walking out of it. "She's not awake yet, but you may sit there with her until she wakes up. We don't know any kind of longterm damage or lasting effects. Be careful and cautious. Keep an eye on her vitals for me, too." Bailey told them.

Owen and Meredith nodded, walking into the room and pulled chairs up next to the bed. Owen took her small fragile hand in his, squeezing it gently. Meredith sat on her other side, wiping tears from her own eyes, waiting and watching.

Her hand twitched in his and he looked up at her. Their eyes meeting. Blue on blue. Meredith sat back, watching it unfold.

Amelia pulled her hand out of his, looking between the blonde and the redhead. She smacked her lips together a couple of times. "Meredith, right? You're the intern that's screwing my brother. What's going on?" Amelia asked, confused as to why a stranger and her brother's mistress were in her hospital room. "Someone tell me what's going on? Better yet, can you get me some Oxy?" She asked, turning her head to the man, grinning at him seductively.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wanna just warn y'all, please don't expect updates on this story everyday. Haha. I normally plan out all my fics and this one just kinda happened. I have no plan as to where it's headed and I write out what I feel. I don't have chapters pre-written for this fic. So if I write it, I'll post it. If I don't, then you won't get an update. But like I said before, y'all are welcome to request fics for me to write. Message me here or tumblr it doesn't matter. I'll try my best in writing them for you. -Cici_

Amelia looked between the two people. "What? It was a joke. Hey, where's my brother at? I'm in the hospital and he hasn't even stopped by yet?" She scoffed, unamused. "Oh, he's probably disappointed that his junkie sister is here. It'll ruin his perfect Neuro-God reputation." She rolled her eyes.

She then looked at Meredith better, "Aren't you a resident? Why are you wearing attending scrubs? What's going on? What am I missing?" She asked, her surroundings setting in. Meredith tried reaching for her hand before Amelia pulled it away. "I know that look. Tell me! What is going on!?" Amelia yelled.

"Can you tell me today's date?" Meredith asked her. Amelia looked at her with sad eyes, realizing something was wrong.

"It's not January 15th, 2012, is it?" Amelia asked quietly, seeing the sorrow filled expression on the faces of both people in the room." Meredith shook her head slowly. "Will you call Dr. Addison Montgomery. Please?" Amelia asked, her lip quivering.

Meredith nodded, standing up and walking out of the room to call her husband's ex-wife. Owen watched her with his eyes, following her out of the room and then focused back on Amelia.

"Who are you? You seem like you care about me, a lot. Spoiler alert, I'm a hot fricken mess." She scoffed, looking away from the man. His blue eyes had entranced her and it took everything in her to look away.

"I–" Owen started, but stopped himself.

"Just tell me." Amelia told him. His expression was making her anxious, nervous even. She didn't like the feeling. She can't remember her life. No one even told her what year it was for God's sake!

"What do you want to know?" He asked cautiously. Amelia's cold scowl softened, her eyes lightening, thankful he decided to explain to her.

"What is today's date?" She inquired. She could see his face falter as he began to speak up.

"Today is Friday, November 18th, 2016." Amelia's face dropped. Her mouth opened slightly.

"I can't remember over four years of my life?" She said, more of a statement than a question.

Owen only nodded.

"What else do I need to know?" She asked, hoping he would tell her.

"You live here, in Seattle. You moved here two years ago. Meredith and Derek got married. They have three children. You lived with them. Derek–" he paused. "Derek passed away a little over a year ago." Owen told her quietly.

She lunged out of bed, yelling, screaming at him. "No! NO! You're lying. I don't even know who you are! Get out. Get out of my room. Now!" She cried, screaming through tears. Bailey came running in the room, Meredith following closely behind.

"What's wrong?" Bailey asked, looking between Owen and Amelia. The brunette sobbing uncontrollably. Owen staring at her with hurt in his eyes. His heart breaking for the woman he loved.

"She asked what all she missed. I was telling her what day it was, how Derek and Meredith had gotten married and that Derek passed. You can't coddle her. She needs to know the truth, especially in the beginning. It'll only hurt her more if you hide it. So I told her." He stated sternly before standing up. He sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her into his arms and held her tight. Letting her scream, cry and punch him. Letting her pain and anger out, much like she did the night on the deck.

Bailey had left shortly after, making sure she was okay. Meredith walked over next to her sister-in-law, sitting in the chair. "Addison said she'll be here in a few hours. She's catching a plane out of LAX at four. She'll be here around seven." Meredith informed.

Amelia nodded a thank you through her tears, still sobbing into Owen's chest. Meredith's pager beeped, signaling she was needed. Owen told her they'd be fine, sending her off.

Amelia pulled away from the man, looking at him as she wiped away the tears from her face. "I still have no idea who you are." She said with a hiccup.

"I'm Owen Hunt." He told her.

"Wow, I now know exactly who you are." She replied flatly, rolling her eyes. "I mean who are you to me?" She questioned.

Owen sighed, not knowing exactly how to answer her question. So he started at the beginning. "I don't know exactly what we are either. You told me you loved me, kind of. And then I called us a plane crash. We ran. Because that's what we're good at. And then you broke down in my arms, in the midst of crying about how cruel the universe was to you, killing your dad, brother, fiancé and baby, you and I were just there. And then I knew I was in love with you." He told her.

Amelia stared at him, taking in every word he spoke. "Baby? We had a baby together–?" She asked him, her lip quivering. "Th-that died?" She said. The dam of her eyes breaking, letting the tears fall.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Here's another installment of Save My Life! Reviews are greatly appreciated. This is also post on my tumblr. :) -CiCi_

"No. No, we didn't have a baby, you did. I don't know much about it, but you told me once. Addison knows–" He started but was it off by the tall redhead entering the room, Meredith tailing behind her. Addison walked over, hugging Amelia. Meredith had informed her about Amelia's condition on the way from the airport.

"Aims." She whispered, hugging her sister.

"Addie." Amelia's voice was raspy. "I lost a baby?" She questioned. Addison pulled back, looking at Amelia's broken eyes.

"You did." She replied quietly. "I diagnosed him with anencephaly. You found out you were pregnant after you got out of the rehab center." She explained.

"Y-you mean it was Ryan's baby?" Amelia cried

Addison nodded, holding her tight as she sat down on the hospital bed. Both Owen and Meredith listening intently. "Yes, he was Ryan's baby."

"So I had an abortion?" Amelia asked. Addison shook her head, watching Amelia's expression.

"No, sweetie. You were too far along to have an abortion at the time. You stuck it out and gave birth to your little boy. You donated his organs to people who needed them." Addison told her, wiping hair out of Amelia's face.

"What was his name? Addie, I can't even remember my own baby's name." She cried into Addison's shoulder. Addison just held her head against her shoulder, letting her little sister cry.

"You called him unicorn baby. Because–"

"Because he did magical things." Amelia cut her off, finishing the sentence.

"Y-you remember?" Addison asked shocked.

Amelia shook her head. "No, but I did love unicorns because they were magical. I just put it together. Addie, how can I forget four years of my life? How do I remember everything, again? I want my life back." She cried, her body trembling. "I want to go home, but I don't even know where my home is."

Addison looked up at Owen, not knowing where Amelia was staying at the time either. She remembered Amelia calling and talking to her about Owen and her's relationship, but Addison didn't know what their status was. "She's living with me. I didn't want to tell her that and freak her out, but obviously I would have to eventually. We were—are— in a good spot in our relationship. I love her to the ends of time, but I don't want to pressure her and scare her." Owen told Addison truthfully. Amelia only continued to sob against Addison's shoulder.

"With Amelia, it's like taking one step forward and two steps back. She runs when she's scared. You just have to give her space. She comes around." Addison rubbed the side of Amelia's arm.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. Like I'm a child. I'm not. I'm an adult, apparently in a stable fricken relationship, and is living with my boyfriend, whom I have no idea who he is or if I even truly like him." Amelia huffed out angrily.

Bailey came in a few moments later, baring Amelia's chart. "Am I interrupting?" She asked. The three occupants all shaking their heads. "Good. Now, Dr. Shepherd, besides your amnesia, you don't have any lasting effects. Maybe a few bruises and some residual pain but nothing long term. As for your amnesia. It's retrograde and you're expected to regain all your memories. In the meantime, take it easy, do not come into work. Be careful. You can be discharged tomorrow afternoon, if—and only if—you're going home with someone who can take care of you. Dr Montgomery, it's great to see you, again." And with that, Bailey left the room.

Amelia stared, looking from Owen to Addison then back to Owen and then back to Addison. "I– Owen, I can't go home with you tomorrow. I have no idea who you are." Amelia told the blue eyed man.

Owen looked at her, his eyes welling with tears as he stared at her blankly, knowing that it was best for her. He stood up, giving her a small smile, then walking out of the room, not wanting Addison and the woman he loved see him cry.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey y'all! So here is another installment of Save My Life. I kinda have an idea for where I want it to head...but not really if you know what I mean. I'm just kinda winging this as I go... But let me know how you're liking it so far. Do you like it? Hate it? Want something specific to happen? Please leave a review and let me know! -CiCi_

Addison stared at Amelia. She had no idea what to do. "Amelia, he loves you." She told her friend. Amelia just looked at her with broken eyes.

"Obviously, Addie. But I have no idea who he is. I have no idea who I am anymore! For god sake, I woke up and part of my life was gone. I had a baby that died. My brother, died. What are you gonna tell me next? Mark Sloan died?" She barked out. Addison swallowed the lump in her throat.

Amelia's mouth dropped open in shock. "He-He died? Addie? Addie, everyone is dying." She said, crying. Addison hugged the smaller brunette. "I just want to go home. I want to be _me_."

Addison thought for a moment, "Amelia, come back to LA. You know people there, it was your home. You can regain your memories there. Then you can come back here." Addison suggested. Amelia looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Addison nodded.

"Just because you moved here doesn't mean you aren't my sister anymore. You're always welcome at my home." She told Amelia. Amelia laid her head against Addison's shoulder.

There they sat, for hours in silence, just in each other's presence like they used to on Addison's deck in LA. The only noise was the dull beeping of Amelia's heart rate monitor.

Owen paced in the basement, rubbing his calloused hands over his face, once...twice... Trying to come up with some solution or explanation. How could something like this happen?

One second he's on the phone with his girlfriend as she drives into work. He hangs up with her. And the next moment she's being wheeled into the ER on a gurney. Then she wakes up without a memory of the last few years of her life?

The moments play over and over in his head. Time after time. Stupid universe. Nothing could ever go right.

He sat against a pipe, letting out a loud scream and banging his fist against the metal. He could feel the tears drip down his face. That's how Meredith had found him hours later. Leaning against the metal pipe, crying.

"Owen." She spoke quietly as to not startle him. He looked up with bloodshot, puffy eyes. Wiping under his nose with the back of his hand.

"Hmm?" He hummed, barely audible.

"Amelia was asking for you. She asked me to come find you. I figured you would be down here. Cristina said you come here to think." He only nodded in response and headed toward the door, the blonde trailing behind him.

He went up the flight of stairs, rode the elevator up to recovery floor and walked down the hallway to Amelia's room in silence. Meredith's presence behind him comforted him enough.

He tapped on the door lightly until he heard her quiet reply to enter. The door creaked open and Addison walked out, heading to speak with Meredith to give the two their privacy.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

She nodded, motioning to the chair across from her if he wanted to sit. He took the invitation and sat down in the chair as she spoke. "I'm going back to LA." She started and Owen inhaled a sharp breath. He should've seen this coming.

"I'm going to stay with Addison until I regain my memories," she said, "if I ever do." She mumbled quietly. Owen looked up at her, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"You will." He whispered. "You have to."

"See? This is why I'm going back to LA. Everyone here expects me to regain my memory. What if I don't? What if a never remember who I've been the last four years? What if I never remember _you_?" She spoke, the last question slipping out as a surprise to both herself and Owen.

"You won't forget me, you've met me now. I'll always be here for you." He told her genuinely. Amelia looked away from him. Blinking back tears.

"But I don't know you. You apparently know me so well, and I don't know you at all! I know LA. I know Addison. I know my life there." She stated, a bit defensively.

Owen simply nodded, not knowing what else to say. "I guess this is goodbye then. I love you, Amelia." He spoke, standing up to leave.

"Goodbye, Owen." She spoke quietly, watching him leave.

This man she didn't know, apparently affected her deeply. Why was she crying over him? She didn't know him. She didn't love him. So why was she so upset?

She laid her head back against the pillows, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, letting out harsh sobs. The universe hated her. It was official.


End file.
